Physicians and other health professionals face new challenges in obstetrics, gynecology, developmental biology, and reproductive biology and medicine. A multidisciplinary approach to translational research in woman's health is needed to make significant advances in the subspecialties of gynecologic oncology, maternal fetal medicine, and reproductive endocrinology, as well as reproductive and developmental biology. While the need for professionals devoted to women's health escalates, we are simultaneously confronted with a steadily growing shortage of academic physicians and scientists who work in the fields of translational reproductive biology and medicine. The shortfall is due both to fewer physicians and scientists entering these fields and to the attrition of trained researchers from earlier generations. As the preeminent national and international professional organization for clinicians and researchers involved in reproductive biology and medicine, the Society for Gynecologic Investigation (SGI) must play a major role in addressing these issues and providing a forum for exchange of ideas, presentation of the best science, networking, and mentoring. The SGI is the only organization in this field that represents the breadth of clinicians and scientific investigators in all areas of women's health dedicated to translational reproductive medicine. This proposal seeks funds to support future SGI Annual Scientific Meetings to fulfill, in cooperation with NICHD staff, the following specific aims: #1: To provide support to young investigators in all aspects of reproductive sciences and encourage them to attend the SGI Annual Scientific Meeting by educational, collegial and meritorious incentives;#2: To provide outstanding speakers at the annual SGI meeting whose research exemplifies cutting edge science in the collective fields of reproductive biology, genomics, and genetics, in an attempt to introduce trainees to the high quality of science conducted in these areas. The 54th Annual SGI Scientific Meeting to be held in Reno NV in March 2007 is entitled "Multidisciplinary Approach to Translational Research in Reproduction, Development and Women's Health," and this theme prevails throughout the 4 day meeting. The objective of this proposal is to continue support for the outstanding scientific content of the meeting and to attract young investigators to attend and join this unique society. Throughout the meeting the contributions of trainees to research is emphasized;there is a plenary session at which the top ranked trainee abstracts will be presented and awards granted to authors of top-ranked abstracts. A new ad hoc trainee committee has been created by the SGI Council for supportive infrastructure for trainees within the SGI Membership. The rationale of these efforts is that by presenting interdisciplinary research in women's health to young investigators in the community of the society, more trainees will be encouraged to pursue these areas and translational reproductive science will advance. The rationale of this proposal is to support the Annual Meeting of the Society for Gynecologic Investigation (SGI) in order to present interdisciplinary research in women's health to young investigators as a means to attract more young physician/scientists to these biomedical research areas. The SGI is the premier organization in this field and is the only one which represents the breadth of clinicians and scientific investigators in all areas of women's health dedicated to translational reproductive medicine. Our goal is to make a significant impact on the training of young investigators in order to advance reproductive science.